Une reconnaissance Attendue
by Yami Shino
Summary: PAS DE MARY SUE! Le Mage découvre la Reconnaissance... Et Finelame des réponses à ses questions... Les humains et les elfes peuvent-ils vivrent en paix? Sans doute, il suffit qu'ils acceptent leurs différences, mais aussi leurs resseblances...
1. Prologue: Situation Générale

Titre : Une Reconnaissance attendu

Auteur : Yami Shino

Base : ElfQuest

Genre : - 16 (scène de sexe probable)

Couple : Le Mage/Personnage inventé

Disclamer : A part mes personnages, le reste appartient à Wendy et Richard Pini. (Mes idoles !)

Blabla de l'auteur : J'adore Elfquest depuis trèèèèèèèèèès longtemps, j'ai lu mon premier tome (le 10) quand j'avais 7 ou 8 ans, et depuis ce jour, Le Mage c'est mon chéri, na !

Non je déconne, même si j'adore Le Mage, j'aime tout l'Univers d'Elfquest^^C'est POURQUOI avant toute chose je précise de cette fic n'est CERTAINEMENT PAS UNE MARY-SUE !

Je créé certes un personnage féminin qui va être avec Le Mage, mais c'est surtout parce que je ne me voyais pas séparer Lance Rouge et Perle de Nuit, le seul autre elfe avec Flèche Vive (qui lui a déjà eu sa Reconnaissance) qui aurait pu correspondre au compagnon que j'imaginais pour mon personnage. Javelot est hors course il est trop gamin pour ce que je veux faire.

Voilà, donc non je ne me prends pas pour mon perso, et non ce n'est pas la plus belle fille de l'univers qui va sauver tous les elfes, même si elle est quand même importante, vous verrez pourquoi.

Enfin, je précise que je connais bien l'univers en général, et que s'il y a des choses qui ne correspondent pas avec une partie des écrits originaux, c'est fait EXPRES, c'est juste que je n'ai pas aimé cette évolution de l'histoire et que je veux la réécrire telle que je l'ai toujours voulu^^ Donc il est tout à fait possible que ça ne vous plaise pas !

Le prologue sert à poser la situation, j'ai repris certains faits pour les mixer à d'autre pour obtenir une base plausible à l'histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous^^

Prologue : Situation générale

Les Maîtres Loups avaient longtemps voyagé pour obtenir les réponses sur leurs origines. Ils avaient rencontrés d'autres peuples comme le Peuple du Soleil où Finelame avait trouvé sa compagne de vie, mais aussi les Elfes de la Montage Bleue, proche de leurs Ancêtres Célestes sans pourtant être ceux-ci, ainsi que les Revenants, qui eux avaient réfuté toute magie elfique.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient toujours pas toutes les réponses qu'ils cherchaient, et même de nouvelles questions… Braise et Zénith avaient bien grandit, ils étaient désormais adolescents et la jeune fille, contrairement à son frère, sentait l'appelle de la forêt et avait rejoints depuis peu la meute lors des chasses, sur le dos dont son compagnon Babine qui avait bien grandit lui aussi.

Zénith lui, restait volontiers aux côtés de sa mère pour guérir les blessures du corps et de l'esprit, et essayait sans cesse d'avoir des visions qui aiderait son père dans sa quête de savoir… et un jour, ses souhaits furent exhaussés, il entendit quelque chose dans la nuit noire où sont esprit partait, tel Savah avant lui, comme une voix, presque éteinte, très fatiguée. Cette voix lui demandait de la rejoindre, car elle avait des réponses pour eux…

Le jeune elfe s'éveilla alors après plusieurs jours de transe, plus longtemps qu'il n'était jamais partit, avec sa famille inquiète autour de lui. Sautant sur son père, il cria qu'il savait où aller, vers la voix qu'il avait entendu, mais qu'il fallait faire vite car elle lui semblait mourante.

Comme la fois où la Mère de la Mémoire lui avait montré comment trouver Finelame, Zénith ne pouvait décrire avec des mots l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre, mais connaissait le chemin d'instinct. Les Maîtres Loups le suivirent donc à nouveau, se promettant cette fois de l'écouter s'il déconseillait de faire quelque chose, ne voulant pas reproduire la catastrophe de la Montagne Bleue.

Ils partirent donc, tous ensemble cette fois, Zénith avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent tous, vers une nouvelle destination inconnue sur un territoire jamais exploré par des elfes, du moins à leur connaissance. Ils voyagèrent longtemps, mais le gibier abondait sur le chemin et ils ne manquèrent de rien à travers les forêts et les pleines qu'ils traversèrent.

Un jour, au loin, ils virent plusieurs colonnes de fumée et pensèrent avoir trouvé un nouveau village d'elfes. Ils s'approchèrent discrètement, Zénith leur affirmant qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés. Mais ils déchantèrent vite quand ils virent un village humain ! Flèche Vive se tourna vers Zénith et commença à le réprimander mentalement, mais Finelame ne le laissa pas faire, défendant son fils.

Soudain, trois humains surgirent devant eux, les regardant avec soulagement. Les elfes brandirent alors leurs armes dans leur direction, près à se défendre…

Voilà donc mon petit prologue. J'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite…


	2. Chapter 1: Des elfes et des hommes?

Titre : Une Reconnaissance attendu

Auteur : Yami Shino

Base : ElfQuest

Genre : - 16 (scène de sexe probable)

Couple : Le Mage/Personnage inventé

Disclamer : A part mes personnages, le reste appartient à Wendy et Richard Pini. (Mes idoles !)

Blabla de l'auteur : Voir le prologue^^

Chapitre 1 : Des elfes et des hommes ?

_Soudain, trois humains surgirent devant eux, les regardant avec soulagement. Les elfes brandirent alors leurs armes dans leur direction, près à se défendre…_

- Hola ! cria un des deux hommes, le troisième humain étant une femme, Nous ne vous voulont aucun mal, frères !

- Frère ? répéta Perle de Nuit. Nous ne sommes pas frères avec des humains !

- Nous ne sommes pas des humains… réplica calmement la femme. Enfin, pas tout à fait, nous le sommes en partie, mais nous sommes aussi en partie elfes !

- Comment est-ce possible ? Quel elfe digne de ce nom aurait osé souiller notre sang avec celui des humains ? dit à voix haute Flèche Vive, un air clairement dégouté sur le visage.

- Flèche Vive ! Ne dis pas ça ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi d'une Ancêtre Céleste ! cria Zénith.

- Tu es l'enfant dont mère nous à parlé ! Tu es celui qui a entendu son appel ! s'exclama le dernier homme, qui semblait être le plus jeune des trois. Mère sera si heureuse de voir d'autres elfes avant de mourir… ou de partir… finit-il en baissant la tête.

- Votre mère… est une… Ancêtre Céleste ? balbutia Finelame, abasourdit.

- Oh oui ! Elle est arrivée il y a longtemps, par le château qui venait du ciel ! Mais venez, elle vous racontera tout cela mieux que nous.

Septiques et méfiants, les Maîtres-Loups suivirent les trois humains, enfin fit remarqué Zénith, pas si humains que ça vu qu'ils avaient les oreilles en pointes et des yeux plus grands que ceux des humains normaux…

Ils entrèrent dans le village, leurs armes prêtent à servir, mais aucuns humains ne voulu les attaquer, au contraire, ils les saluaient de la main, leurs faisant de grands sourires, heureux de voir de nouveaux esprits protecteurs parmi eux.

Ils se rendirent au centre du village, vers une maison plus grande et plus décorée que les autres. Les trois humains-elfes leurs firent des signes signifiants qu'ils ne devaient pas faire trop de bruit, puis chuchotèrent :

- Mère est très vieille, nous sommes nées il y a bien longtemps maintenant, quand elle était encore jeune, désormais même marcher est difficile pour elle. Il ne faut pas trop la fatiguer, sa vie arrive à sa fin... Nous allons voir si elle est en état de vous recevoir.

Les maîtres loups attendirent donc aux alentours de la hutte, et leur ouïe supérieure à la normale leur permis d'entendre ce qui ce passait à l'intérieur.

- Mère… dit la voix de la jeune fille. Ceux que vous attendiez sont là… ils sont plus nombreux que nous le pensions, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- Si ma fille… je suis heureuse de voir que beaucoup de miens aient pu s'adapter à ce monde… aide-moi à me lever s'il te plait…

- Mais Mère, vous êtes si faible… vous lever pourrait vous être fatale !

- Ne me fait pas plus vieille que je ne le suis, je me suis économisée pour ce moment, ce n'est certainement pas pour rester allongée comme une mourante !

- Bien mère…

La tenture en peau de bête s'étira, laissant passer la jeune fille qui tenait le bras d'une vieille femme. En réalité, elle semblait à peine plus vieille que Savah, mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Zénith sentit en elle une sagesse bien plus grande encore, et le désespoir le plus profond qu'il ne lui soit jamais donné de contempler. Cette femme avait vu trop de choses tristes pour garder encore le cœur léger, malgré son évidente joie de les voir.

- Vous voilà donc enfin… je vais enfin rencontrer celui qui m'était destiné…

Son regard balaya les maitres-loups et s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux, sa respiration se coupant en même temps que celle de l'elfe qui avait croisé son regard… ils restèrent à se regarder, sans plus se soucier des alentours, jusqu'à ce que les autres elfes regardèrent leur camarade avec surprise : le dernier d'entre eux à qui ils auraient pensé voir arriver la reconnaissance : Le Mage ! Le coureur de jupon était donc destiné à cette vieille femme ? Comment était-ce possible.

La femme ferma douloureusement les yeux, puis les rouvrit en souriant tristement.

- Ne t'en fait pas jeune elfe, tu n'auras pas à supporter une vieille femme comme moi… je vois que quoi qu'il arrive, je n'aurai pu te convenir avec ce corps faible et mourant… mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour parler de cela de toute façon… allons nous assoir dans la clairière, nous seront au calme pour parler.

- Mère vous êtes sûr ? Vous pourrez marcher jusque là ?

- Je ne suis pas encore impotente, ma fille ! N'oublie pas qui je suis !

La mère semblait clairement énervée par le comportement surprotecteur de sa fille, et aux vue des sourires et ricanement de ses deux frères, cela devait être une scène habituelle au village. Ils suivirent donc la femme et ses trois enfants à l'extérieur du cercle d'habitation et arrivèrent dans une petite prairie où les tous s'assirent le plus confortablement possible. Les regards se portèrent alors sur la vieille elfe, qui les regardait en souriant, heureuse de voir tous ces visages familiers qu'elle espérait voir depuis plus de 10000 ans…

- Il y a bien longtemps maintenant que je n'ai plus vu d'elfes… Lors de notre arrivé en ce monde, je n'étais qu'une enfant, et quand notre château c'est posé sur le sol, nous n'avons pas trouvé la terre que nous recherchions… suite à un problème, nous avons remonté le temps, de plusieurs millier de saisons par rapport à notre destination initiale… nous voulions nous mêler aux humains, c'est pourquoi notre vaisseau avait pris l'apparence d'un de leur édifices royaux. Mais lorsque nous sommes sortit, les humains que nous avons vu étaient loin d'avoir atteint l'évolution que nous attendions. Ils ne parlaient même pas et vivaient comme des bêtes, ils étaient bien différents de ces êtres qui vénéraient les êtres qu'ils appelaient Elfes…

La femme fit une pose, se remémorant les tristes évènements de leur arrivée sur le monde des deux lunes. Une larme coula lorsqu'elle continua.

- Nous sommes sortit du palais et c'est alors que le cauchemar commença… ils se jetèrent sur nous tels des animaux, nous frappant avec des rondins de bois et des pierres… nos pouvoirs avaient mystérieusement disparurent, nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autres que de nous enfuir. Mon père tenta de retenir nos agresseurs pour nous permettre, à ma mère, ma sœur ainée et moi, de nous échapper vers la forêt. Je le revoit encore tomber sous leurs coups… Nous étions trois femmes seules, les autres étaient partit dans différentes directions. Nous ne les avons jamais revus.

Elle s'arréta de nouveau, reprenant sa respiration.

- Mère ?

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas. Nous avons cherché un abri, mais il faisait si froid, ma mère a utilisé ses maigres pouvoirs pour nous maintenir au chaud, ma sœur et moi. Nous avons tenue plusieurs saisons en nous nourrissant de racines et de petits gibiers, nous vivions dans une grotte et nous avons appris à créer de la chaleur. Malheureusement, un jour, alors qu'elle était partit nous chercher de la nourriture, ma mère n'est plus revenue… elle a disparu ce jours-là, nous n'avons jamais su si elle était morte de froid, si elle avait été tué par un animal, si elle était tombé dans une crevasse… la vie était dangereuse dans cette contré. Ma sœur la remplaça alors pour nous trouver de quoi nous sustenter. Elle était à la fin de son adolescence et moi j'y entrais à peine, j'étais donc trop jeune pour survivre dehors, malgré mes pouvoirs naissants. Nous avons survécu ensemble encore quelques saisons, puis le froid à fini par avoir raison de nous, ma sœur tomba gravement malade et ne pu plus sortir de la grotte. Je ne pu ramener que de maigres plantes qui poussaient autour de notre refuge. Un matin, je me suis réveillé aux cotés du corps de ma sœur… la vie l'avait quittée dans la nuit…

Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur son visage. Les autres elfes ressentirent sa souffrance qu'elle partageait inconsciemment avec eux, la peur qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule face à la nature.

- J'ai vécu quelques jours ainsi, puis j'ai compris que j'allais mourir à mon tour en restant là. Je suis donc partie, avec de maigres provisions, à travers la montagne, et j'ai fini par trouver un camp humain. J'étais terrifiée, je les revoyais tuer mon père et nos amis… J'ai pris un bout de bois et j'ai tenté de les menacer avec, quand j'y repense, c'était ridicule, une petite fille qui tente de se battre armé d'un bâton contre une dizaine d'homme équipé de lance, visiblement en pleine chasse… mais la peur est puissante et fait faire n'importe quoi. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que c'est pour cette raison que ces humain nous avaient attaqué à notre arrivé.

Elle les regarda en souriant, espérant qu'ils comprenaient que les humains et les elfes étaient plus proches qu'ils le pensaient.

- Je les menaçais donc, tremblante de peur, quand l'un d'eux regarda les autres et leur parla dans une langue gutturale que je ne compris pas. Il posa alors sa lance au sol et leva les mains, il s'avança lentement vers moi en murmurant de nouveau dans cette langue étrange. Bizarrement, je me sentais rassurée par sa voix, et je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal. Je suppose que je ne dois cette pitié qu'au jeune âge que j'avais à l'époque… ils me ramenèrent à leur village, j'étais épuisée et affamée. Ils me nourrirent et me soignèrent comme ils purent… ils m'ont sauvé et depuis ce jour, je vis parmi eux. J'ai eu trois compagnons au court de ma vie, trois humains qui m'ont chacun donné un enfant pour lequel j'ai sacrifié une partie de mon immortalité à la fin qu'ils naissent, mais surtout pour qu'ils vivent longtemps… c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui ma vie arrive à son therme.

A suivre^^


End file.
